


John Cavil: A Montage

by ficlit



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficlit/pseuds/ficlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pictures of John Cavil in "No Exit." My first try with Windows Movie Maker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Cavil: A Montage

Basically, I love the character of John Cavil and think he's totally cool (in a psycho, genocidal, Oedipal kind of way). I also wanted to try my hand at making a video so I thought I would start with a very short slideshow of Cavil pictures. These come from 4x15, "No Exit." Enjoy!


End file.
